Chinese Patent No. CN2062483U discloses an off-circuit tap changer, where a flange plate, an upper disk, and a lower disk are fixedly connected to form a cavity of the tap changer, an insulating boss is disposed between two adjacent fixed contacts, and a moving contact is turned from one fixed contact to another adjacent fixed contact through the insulating boss during the gear shifting of the tap changer, so as to implement gear shifting and voltage regulations. The upper disk and the lower disk of the tap changer are assembled in a thread manner, and the fixed contact and the lower disk are fixed with screws, which makes positioning in machining and assembly very complicated, and results in a higher overall cost.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.